guitarherofandomcom-20200222-history
Free Bird
Free Bird is a song by the band Lynyrd Skynyrd, off of their album Pronounced Leh-nerd Skin-nerd. It is the final encore of Guitar Hero II, and is noted for being over nine minutes long, and is the hardest song in the game. Appears In Guitar Hero II (Tier 8) Guitar Hero: Smash Hits (Tier 8) Walkthrough Before you play the song in Guitar Hero II, the game tells you that it's the ultimate skill of a guitar hero, and tries to talk you out of playing it. Free Bird is the longest song in Guitar Hero II (and one of the longest in the entire series, second only to "Stranglehold", and technically From the Blue/Point of No Return/TTRTS, which is a compilation of three songs by An Endless Sporadic), which means a lot of stamina will be required to pass it. The first few minutes of the song are slow and have very spaced out hammer-ons which can be tricky if a player is used to Guitar Hero III hammer-ons. The song gets much more difficult at the midway point. A long blue sustain note signals the beginning of the solos. At this point, you should have star power ready. A long chain of extremely fast RYBYR zigs are next. After that, another set of the same zigs are ahead, but these are slower and more manageable. Two of the most difficult solos are solos I and J, which mainly consists of descending quads and triplets. Star Power will almost definitely be needed for a sightreader on this part. The outro contains a set of triplets that could end the song prematurely. The Guitar Hero: Smash Hits version is considered by many to be even harder than its Guitar Hero II counterpart. The reason for this is because the Smash Hits version features the new mechanics introduced in Guitar Hero World Tour, namely extended notes. However, the sections before the solos are generally easier, since they consist almost entirely of slider notes (except for the extended notes at the very beginning). A good general rule is to save any star power you get until you absolutely need it. Song Stats * stats courtesy of Score Hero * all stats are for 360 version of Guitar Hero II. Trivia *This song is referenced in the first Guitar Hero game in one of the loading screens; "They don't really want you to play Free Bird, they're just heckling you!" *Despite saying it's the hardest song in Guitar Hero II, ''when it appears as Downloadable content for ''Guitar Hero 5 and Guitar Hero Smash Hits, it has an 80% while Hangar 18 (which also appears in both Guitar Hero II and Guitar Hero 5 DLC) has a 90%. *This song is probably the third hardest song when using a DualShock controller *In the Career Mode, if Free Bird is played several times, one of three special loading screens for the song will show: "Man, you must really like Free Bird." "FINE. They AREN'T just heckling you this time. SIGH." "You're looking for 'gtr solo i' in the practice mode." Video Category:Songs Category:Guitar Hero II songs Category:Guitar Hero Smash Hits songs Category:8th Tier Category:Encores Category:6th Tier Category:Cover versions Category:Guitar Hero III songs Category:Downloadable Content Category:Guitar Hero 5 songs Category:1st Tier Category:70's Songs Category:7th Tier Category:Songs played on the Computer Category:Songs played on Microsoft Windows Category:Songs played on Macintosh Category:Southern Rock songs Category:Power Ballads Category:Hardcore songs on Guitar